Silmarillion Songs II
by seeing-spots
Summary: More songs to various themes. All the songs are based on the Silmarillion. This time with a more correct rating. The previous songs will be reposted.
1. Noldor Elves

A/N: The original songs were deleted by the site managers because of language (The Fall of Gondolin, I would guess) and the rating. I will try to repost them once I recreate them---I did not have them backed up. Meanwhile, here is a new song. Once more, sorry for the funky formatting. This could be considered a song of hope before Nirnaeth Arnoediad.

**NOLDOR ELVES** (to the tune Silver Bells)

VERSE:

Shining weapons. Silver armor.

Elves in their battle garb.

All the Elflands are going to war.

Watch them practice. Hear their trumpets.

See them gather in force.

Soon it will be battle day.

CHORUS:

Noldor Elves.

Noldor Elves.

Going off to fight Morgoth's armies.

Orcs will flee

The battle scene.

The Elves will know victory.


	2. The Fall of Gondolin

A/N: More funky formatting.

THE FALL OF GONDOLIN (to the tune Up on the Housetop)

Verse One:

Up on the cliff there's a big Balrog.

Now, we'll beat those Elven dogs!

Down he will come with his flames and whip.

We'll take that city and real damned quick!

Chorus:

Ho, ho, ho! We'll use our bows!

Ho, ho, ho! Death they will know!

Chop off their limbs and smash their bones!

We'll tear down the city stone by stone!

Verse Two:

The city is burning as it faces our ire.

We'll know who's stronger---fountain or fire.

Knock down the tower and kill the king.

None can escape our encircling ring.

Chorus:

Ho, ho, ho! We'll use our bows!

Ho, ho, ho! Death they will know!

Chop off their limbs and smash their bones!

We'll tear down the city stone by stone!


	3. Twelve Days of the First Age

A/N: More funky formatting.

The Twelve Days of the First Age

Verse One:

On the first day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

An Elf lord to hang from a cliff.

Verse Two:

On the second day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

Two flaming Balrogs

And an Elf lord to hang from a cliff.

Verse Three:

On the third day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

Three Silmarils,

Two flaming Balrogs

And an Elf lord to hang from a cliff.

Verse Four:

On the fourth day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

Four kingdoms ransacked,

Three Silmarils,

Two flaming Balrogs

And an Elf lord to hang from a cliff.

Verse Five:

On the fifth day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

Five dead High Kings!

Four kingdoms ransacked,

Three Silmarils,

Two flaming Balrogs

And an Elf lord to hang from a cliff.

Verse Six:

On the sixth day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

Six full orc legions,

Five dead High Kings!

Four kingdoms ransacked,

Three Silmarils,

Two flaming Balrogs

And an Elf lord to hang from a cliff.

Verse Seven:

On the seventh day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

Seven sons of Feanor,

Six full orc legions,

Five dead High Kings!

Four kingdoms ransacked,

Three Silmarils,

Two flaming Balrogs

And an Elf lord to hang from a cliff.

Verse Eight:

On the eighth day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

Eight dreadful winters,

Seven sons of Feanor,

Six full orc legions,

Five dead High Kings!

Four kingdoms ransacked,

Three Silmarils,

Two flaming Balrogs

And an Elf lord to hang from a cliff.

Verse Nine:

On the ninth day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

Nine grieving maidens,

Eight dreadful winters,

Seven sons of Feanor,

Six full orc legions,

Five dead High Kings!

Four kingdoms ransacked,

Three Silmarils,

Two flaming Balrogs

And an Elf lord to hang from a cliff.

Verse Ten:

On the tenth day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

Ten vengeful Valar,

Nine grieving maidens,

Eight

Seven sons of Feanor,

Six full orc legions,

Five dead High Kings!

Four kingdoms ransacked,

Three Silmarils,

Two flaming Balrogs

And an Elf lord to hang from a cliff.

Verse Eleven:

On the eleventh day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

Eleven Mannish friends,

Ten vengeful Valar,

Nine grieving maidens,

Eight dreadful winters,

Seven sons of Feanor,

Six full orc legions,

Five dead High Kings!

Four kingdoms ransacked,

Three Silmarils,

Two flaming Balrogs

And an Elf lord to hang from a cliff.

Verse Twelve:

On the twelfth day of the First Age, the Dark Lord gave this gift:

Twelve flying dragons,

Eleven Mannish friends,

Ten vengeful Valar,

Nine grieving maidens,

Eight dreadful winters,

Seven sons of Feanor,

Six full orc legions,

Five dead High Kings!

Four kingdoms ransacked,

Three Silmarils,

Two flaming Balrogs

And an Elf lord to hang from a cliff


	4. Know Peace, Ye Merry ElvenKin

A/N: Still more funky formatting. This song now has a second verse!

**Know Peace, Ye Merry Elven-kin** (to the tune of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen)

Verse One:

Know peace, ye merry Elven-kin,

Let nothing you dismay.

Fair Earendil the Mariner

Set sail upon this day

To save us all from Morgoth's power

When we were gone astray.

Chorus:

O, tidings of comfort and joy.

Comfort and joy.

O, tidings of comfort and joy.

Verse Two:

Through the Enchanted Isles

The Half-Elf bravely went.

And to the Lords of Valinor

He spoke for Elves and Men.

All would fall into the darkness

The Lord of Slaves would win.

Chorus:

O, tidings of comfort and joy.

Comfort and joy.

O, tidings of comfort and joy.


	5. Eonwe's Song

A/N: Some day they'll get this formatting figured out! This is Ëonwe, speaking to the Elves after the War of Wrath. I'm trying to write another verse but it's not working right now.

**Ëonwe's Song** (to the tune of O Come All Ye Faithful)

Verse One:

O come, all ye faithful,

Joyful and triumphant.

O come, ye, o come ye

To Valinor.

Come and be welcomed

Into Manwë's glory.

Chorus:

O come back to his love.

No longer to be lost.

O come and know the glory

All Elvenkind.


	6. Feanoran Marching Song

A/N: Yet another filk song. The tune is one I learned about 30 years ago. If you don't know the tune, it's a very bouncy march---the verse is similar in tune and cadence to The Caissons Go Rolling Along (the Army's theme song). Again, sorry for the funky formatting.

FEANORAN MARCHING SONG (to the tune of "Marching to Pretoria") by Jessie Syring

Verse One:

Hear my curse!

Know no fear!

We'll go to war together

And know victory.

Chorus:

We will march right into Morgoth's lands!

We'll take the Silmarils from his vile hands!

We will not stop 'til we've won this war!

Cried the High King Feanor.

Verse Two:

Grab your swords!

Raise your shields!

And we will march together

As you follow me.

Chorus

Verse Three:

The Grinding Ice

Won't stop us.

We'll find ships to carry us

On to victory.

Chorus


	7. Call to War

A/N: Yet another song! This one is to the tune of the World War II song "Over There." My apologies to J.R.R. Tolkien and his estate. This song is set before Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Sorry for the formatting.

**Call to War** by Jessie Syring

King Fingon:

Everywhere. Everywhere.

I see orcs, trolls, and wolves everywhere.

But Turgon is coming. Ten thousand spears are coming.

They'll catch all Angband unaware.

So prepare. Be prepared.

King Turgon:

Over there. Over there.

Send the word to the Elves over there.

Gondolin's coming. We've answered the summons.

Here our trumpets fill the air.

So beware. So beware.

Both:

Morgoth's orcs better start saying prayers.


End file.
